Junius the Elder
Junius the Elder is an elderly Imperial who can be found in the Town. He is the first citizen to speak with the Fugitive, and offers them the first quests. Interactions Rescuing the Townsfolk The Fugitive arrives in the town to find it up in ruins. Junius tasks them with rescuing the townsfolk and bringing them back. Rebuilding the Town Hall With part of the townsfolk safely back in town, Junius proposes to rebuild the Town Hall as a means of shelter and storage. Lumber Run To continue rebuilding the town, it requires resources. Junius proposes the Fugitive goes to the nearby woods to find the woodcutters and gather some lumber. Rebuilding the Smithy With the woodcutters rescued from a Spriggan attack, the Fugitive arrives back in town. It is proposes that they help Lond, the local blacksmith, with rebuilding his smithy. The Greencap Bandits After speaking with their old mentor, the Fugitive returns to Junius, who tasks them with dealing with a number of problematic bandits in the area. Hidden Mysteries After rescuing the townsfolk and the Loremaster Saashi, Junius informs the Fugitive of the tunnels found by some townsfolk at the Founder's statue, and asks them to work alongside Saashi to find out what they are related to. The Bloodfall Queen The Founder's Statue Junius has to be informed about rebuilding the Founder's statue. Dialogue "Did you want to talk about something else?" :I have questions about this town. "What do you want to know?" ::Where is the mayor? "Sadly, he perished in the town fire. He was also the town magistrate... I suppose the Queen will have to settle disputes until we find another one." ::How can this town regain its former glory? "Well, building more houses always help to bring back the townsfolk... I guess adding some more decorations around town wouldn't hurt." ::Let's talk about something else. : "I've heard that name before... Isn't he some sort of criminal? I'm sorry, I don't really know anything about him." :Who is the Bloodfall Queen? "Urzoga gra-Batul. She's the Imperial vassal who rules over our small portion of the realm. Since she inherited her grandfather's throne years ago, we've had nothing but trouble from her." ::Didn't the Bloodfall King have a son? "Yes, he did. Barzul was his name, but the king preferred Barzul's daughter as his successor." :::Do you know why? "The Bloodfall King named him as regent when he left for the great war." ::::That sounds like a bad idea. "It was. Barzul gro-Batul was a fearsome warrior, but a terrible ruler. Summary executions became commonplace, even for petty crimes. The people were terrified of him! When the king returned he was so furious he disinherited Barzul and named Urzoga as his successor." :::::I assume Barzul wasn't happy with that... "He wasn't. His daughter had become his rival. He must have felt humiliated. He's tried to assassinate her at least once. As bad as the Queen may be, she's still a much better alternative." :::I don't really care about that. ::We can talk about this later. :Let's talk about the Bloodfall Queen. "Queen Urzoga? What did you want to know?" ::What's the story with her father? "The king kept trying to groom him for the throne, but that didn't go well." :::What happened? "The Bloodfall King named him as regent when he left for the great war." ::::That sounds like a bad idea. "It was. Barzul gro-Batul was a fearsome warrior, but a terrible ruler. Summary executions became commonplace, even for petty crimes. The people were terrified of him! When the king returned he was so furious he disinherited Barzul and named Urzoga as his successor." :::::I assume Barzul wasn't happy with that... "He wasn't. His daughter had become his rival. He must have felt humiliated. He's tried to assassinate her at least once. As bad as the Queen may be, she's still a much better alternative." :::Enough about him for now. ::How long has she been Queen? "Let's see...the Great War ended five years ago, and the Bloodfall King died about six months after returning, so... His granddaughter has been sitting on the throne for four years now... And bleeding us dry ever since. I guess things could be worse... Her father could be sitting on the throne!" ::Let's talk about something else. :Not right now. "Farewell." Appearance *